High Rock (Online)
High Rock is a visitable province in . It is one of two provinces that compose the Daggerfall Covenant. It contains the Covenant's capital, Wayrest, which also serves as the city in which the Fighters Guild has its base. Bretons view High Rock as their home province, but under the leadership of King Emeric they have agreed to let the Orsimer claim part of the province. Locations Regions *Glenumbra **Daenia **Cambray Hills **King's Guard *Stormhaven **Alcaire **Menevia **Gavaudon *Rivenspire **Westmark Moor **Eyebright Feld **Borialis *Northern Bangkorai **Mournoth **Fallen Wastes **Ephesus *Wrothgar **Great Bay (Western Wrothgar) **Frostbreak Ridge (Central Wrothgar) **Western Reach (Eastern Wrothgar) *Betnikh Cities *Daggerfall *Camlorn *Wayrest *Shornhelm *Northpoint *Evermore *Orsinium *Stonetooth Fortress Settlements *Aldcroft *Crosswych *Eagle's Brook *Westtry *Lion Guard Redoubt *Red Rook Camp *Shrieking Scar *Beldama Wyrd Tree *Hag Fen *Vale of the Guardians *Koeglin Village *Koeglin Lighthouse *Alcaire Castle *Firebrand Keep *Cumberland's Watch *Pariah Abbey *Shinji's Scarp *Wind Keep *Steelheart Moorings *Farangel's Landing *Dreughside *at-Tura Estate *Hoarfrost Downs *Moira's Hope *Camp Tamrith *Fell's Run *Edrald Estate *Silverhoof Vale *Bangkorai Garrison *Jackdaw Cove *Martyr's Crossing *Murcien's Hamlet *Old Tower *Kerbol's Hollow *Onsi's Breath *Fallen Grotto *Viridian Woods *Morkul Stronghold *Fharun Stronghold *Frostbreak Fortress *Frozen Fleet *Merchant's Gate *Friendship Gate *Graystone Quarry *Carved Hills Farms/Plantations *Deleyn's Mill *Nurin Farm *Vanne Farm *Dro-Dara Plantation *Hinault Farm *Damar Farmstead *Northglen *Shatul Range Crypts/Battlefields *Burial Mounds *Cath Bedraud *Glenumbra Moors *Tomb of Lost Kings *Aphren's Hold *Crestshade *Ravenwatch Castle *Sanguine Barrows *Traitor's Tor *Hall of Heroes *Pelin Graveyard *Honor's Rest *Grimfield Wayshrines *Daggerfall Wayshrine *Aldcroft Wayshrine *Crosswych Wayshrine *Deleyn's Mill Wayshrine *Eagle's Brook Wayshrine *Lion Guard Redoubt Wayshrine *Hag Fen Wayshrine *North Hag Fen Wayshrine *Baelborne Rock Wayshrine *Burial Tombs Wayshrine *Wyrd Tree Wayshrine *Wayrest Wayshrine *Koeglin Village Wayshrine *Alcaire Castle Wayshrine *Bonesnap Ruins Wayshrine *Soulshriven Wayshrine *Pariah Abbey Wayshrine *Firebrand Keep Wayshrine *Wind Keep Wayshrine *Weeping Giant Wayshrine *Dro'dara Wayshrine *Shornhelm Wayshrine *Northpoint Wayshrine *Hoarfrost Downs Wayshrine *Crestshade Wayshrine *Oldgate Wayshrine *Sanguine Barrows Wayshrine *Camp Tamrith Wayshrine *Borialis Wayshrine *Fell's Run Wayshrine *Shrouded Pass Wayshrine *Staging Grounds Wayshrine *Evermore Wayshrine *Hallin's Stand Wayshrine *Eastern Evermore Wayshrine *Viridian Woods Wayshrine *Troll's Toothpick Wayshrine *Bangkorai Pass Wayshrine *Sunken Road Wayshrine *Onsi's Breath Wayshrine *Halcyon's Lake Wayshrine *Nilata Ruins Wayshrine *Old Tower Wayshrine *Orsinium Wayshrine *Merchant's Gate Wayshrine *Shatul Wayshrine *Morkul Plain Wayshrine *Great Bay Wayshrine *Icy Shore Wayshrine *Frostbreak Ridge Wayshrine *Siege Road Wayshrine *Trader's Road Wayshrine *Two Rivers Wayshrine *Stonetooth Wayshrine *Carved Hills Wayshrine *Grimfield Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *The Harborage *Baelborne Rock *Cambray Pass *Dresan Keep *Dwynnarth Ruins *Soulshriven Tower *Weeping Giant *Moonlit Maw *Windridge Cave *Lorkhata Hills *The Doomcrag *Breagha-Fin *Qharroa Ruins *Sunken Road *Nilata Ruins *Halcyon Lake *Exile's Barrow *Paragon's Remembrance *Sorrow *Moriseli *Carzog's Demise Dungeons/Delves *Spindleclutch *Wayrest Sewers *Crypt of Hearts *Blackheart Haven *Maelstrom Arena *Bad Man's Hallows *Bonesnap Ruins *Obsidian Scar *Razak's Wheel *Old Orsinium *Rkindaleft *Silumm *Ilessan Tower *Mines of Khuras *Endumm *Cryptwatch Fort *Ebon Crypt *Koeglin Mine *Bearclaw Mine *Pariah Catacombs *Farangel's Delve *Norvulk Ruins *Portdun Watch *Erokii Ruins *Crestshade Mine *Flyleaf Catacombs *Hildune's Secret Refuge *Orc's Finger Ruins *Tribulation Crypt *Crypt of the Exiles *Viridian Watch *Troll's Toothpick *Klathzgar *Rubble Butte *Torog's Spite *Argent Mine *Coldperch Cavern *Nikolvara's Kennel *Thukhozod's Sanctum *Watcher's Hold *Zthenganaz Dark Anchors *Daenia Dolmen *Cambray Hills Dolmen *King's Guard Dolmen *Alcaire Dolmen *Menevia Dolmen *Gavaudon Dolmen *Westmark Moor Dolmen *Eyebright Feld Dolmen *Borialis Dolmen *Mournoth Dolmen *Fallen Wastes Dolmen *Ephesus Dolmen Group Bosses *Western Overlook *Trapjaw's Cove *Balefire Island *North Shore Point *Seaview Point *The Wolf's Camp *Abandoned Farm *Ancient Altar *Spider Nest *Dreugh Waters *Mudcrab Beach *Scarp's Larder *Aesar's Web *Valeguard Tower *East-Rock Landing *Siren's Cove *Magdelana's Haunt *Old Kalgon's Keep *Arlimahera's Sanctum *Blighted Isle *Summoner's Camp *Lakewatch Tower *Nilata Falls *Telesubi Ruins *The Accursed Nursery *King-Chief's Throne *The Mad Orge's Altar *Nyzchaleft Falls *Poacher's Encampment *Unfinished Dolmen Crafting Stations *Par Molag *Chill House *Mesanthano's Tower *Fisherman's Island *Hammerdeath Workshop *Windridge Warehouse *Trader's Rest *Veawend Ede *Westwind Lighthouse *Silaseli Ruins *Viridian Hideaway *Wether's Cleft *Boreal Forge *Malacath Statue *Morkuldin Forge Standing Stones *The Lady *The Lover *The Lord *The Mage *The Tower *The Atronach *The Serpent *The Shadow *The Apprentice *The Steed Points of interest *Mire Falls *Valewatch Tower *Tangle Rock *Dourstone Isle *Miltrin's Fishing Cabin *Merovec's Folly *Gaudet Farm *Shrine to Azura *Stonechewer Goblin Camp *Supernal Dreamers Camp *Cumberland Falls *Nightmare Crag *Travelers' Rest *Shadowfate Cavern *Old Shornhelm Ruins *Dorell Farmhouse *Northsalt Village *Southgard Tower *Lagra's Pearl *Ash'abahs' Oasis *Yanurah's Respite *Basking Grounds *Strasnoc's Landing *Gjarma's Rock *Sacred Springs *Howler's Nook *Aqueduct Rock *Forlorn Watchtower *Grudge-Rock Falls *Jehanna Docks *Shipwreck Cove *Torug's Arch *Gilbard's Nook *Eyearata *Isle of Balfiera Trivia * The Regions in Wrothgar are Pseudonyms created to give each Sub-Region a proper name. The Western Reach is the snowy western portion of The Reach named because of the Dwemer Ruins in the region. Frostbreak Ridge and Great Bay are named after the Wayshrines found in each respective region. Appearances * * * * * * ** * ** de:Hochfels (Online) ja:High Rock (Online) Category:Online: Provinces Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant